Another Quillan
by KevIsTehAwesomeness
Summary: Bobby Pendragon receives a help letter from a Traveler: A Traveler from a territory known as Panem.


**A/N: I don't own Pendragon nor The Hunger Games, all rights go to DJ MacHale and Suzanne Collins. This is based in the first book(and movie) of THG and just before Raven Rise of Pendragon.**

**Chapter 1: **

_Second Earth_

Bobby Pendragon was sitting on the couch in his house, next to his two best friends, Mark Dimond and Courtney Chetwynde watching baseball with them. He had just come back from saving the territory of Ibara from Saint Dane and was pretty much set on the idea that Second Earth would be the next territory he would try to twist, so he came back home to greet his friends, who had been having their own troubles on First Earth. The baseball game on the TV was at half-time when Bobby's Traveler ring started shaking. Mark and Courtney noticed this.

"What's happening?" Courtney asked her friend.

"I thought I'm meant to get journals" Mark stated.

"And I'm the one writing them," Bobby replied, taking his ring off and placing it on the floor, "I'm not really sure what's going on"

The ring grew and the familiar sounds came ringing out from it, along with a piece of paper. The ring stopped shaking.

"A letter?" Courtney asked, confused.

Bobby picked up his ring, putting it back on his finger. He then gently picked up the paper.

"What's it say?" Mark asked his best friend.

Bobby began reading the paper.

"Dear Pendragon,

I don't know how to get this to you or even if it will reach you. The only way I thought was through my ring. They must work the same way as the flumes. And if they do, it will reach you at the correct time. I am writing this journal to you to ask for your help. I have heard of your helpful hand from Travelers from other territories. They told me how well you did saving their territories. I am from a territory known as Panem. Every year, Panem holds an annual competition. Myself and my acolyte have been chosen to compete in them. I am from what is called District 6 of this territory but one of the Career tributes for the Games, known as Cato, has blue eyes. I have a feeling that this person could be Saint Dane. My acolyte and I cannot stop him from altering this territory alone. We need your help. Please hurry, Pendragon. We don't have much time.

Signed,

Jason"

"Competition? Games? What are they talking about?" Courtney asked.

"And what's a District?" Mark queried.

"I don't know, guys," Bobby replied, "But one thing is clear. Saint Dane isn't here. He's on this Panem territory. So I need to go there. Now."

"How are you going to find him?" Courtney asked.

"Well, the letter gave me some clue. He's posing as someone named Cato and he's competing in these Games or whatever they are" Bobby answered.

"Just be careful, Bobby" Mark said.

"And try to write" Courtney added.

"Don't worry, I will" Bobby said as he rushed out the door.

He headed down to Central Station and climbed down the underground train tracks, making sure that noone was looking. He arrived at the door with the star. The flume. It was now or never. He opened the door and walked in.

"Panem!" He shouted.

He heard the familiar notes of the flume. The flume rides were the only place he'd ever gotten time to think. He just hoped he'd get to this Panem territory in time to stop Saint Dane. He didn't want another territory to fall. Not like Veelox and Quillan. Although, Veelox gained another chance in Ibara. But Panem may not get another chance. It might be exactly like Quillan. No, Bobby thought, not exactly like Quillan. He was not going to put another territory in grave danger. He was going to stop Saint Dane. He heard the flume notes getting louder, that meant he was nearing his destination. He got ready for anything that might have been in his way.

Back at Bobby's house, Mark and Courtney had decided to go upstairs and occupy themselves until Bobby's first journal arrived. They weren't surprised that it didn't take very long. It had only been an hour since Bobby had rushed out the door when Mark's ring began to glow and sing the familiar notes. Mark placed the ring on the floor as the journal came through. When the ring stopped, there was a large leaf next to it. It looked similar to how Bobby's journals from Eelong looked. Mark picked the leaf up as Courtney scooted over next to him and they began to read the journal.

**Chapter 2**

_Panem_

Journal #1

Guys, you would not believe this territory. It is exactly like Quillan. Except even worse. I never thought there could be anything worse than what Quillan was. I managed to find a safe place to write my journal to you guys. I did promise I'd write. Didn't I, Courtney? Anyway, this place won't be safe for long so I'm just going to cut to the chase. I'll start from when I first arrived here. The flume dumped me in an empty room with no way out except a tube. I heard a computerized voice counting down and believe me, I didn't want to stick around to see what it was counting down to so I ran for the tube as it got to three. The tube slammed shut on me and as soon as it got to one, the tube began lifting me up. It lifted me up to an area that looked like the jungles on Eelong. I looked around from inside the tube. There were other kids, about our age, in tubes of their own. One of these must have been Jason and one of them had to of been Saint Dane. Or Cato, as he calls himself here. All I needed to do now was to work out which ones. I noticed in the middle of this jungle, in the middle of where all these tubes were, was a tent surrounded by what looked like weapons. I then realised what this was. It was the Games Jason mentioned in his letter. The weapons were for us. It was just like the Quillan Games. But instead of dying at the hands of Gamemakers and dados, we'd be dying at the hands of each other. The computerized voice began counting down from 10. I looked around at the other kids, trying to figure out which one was this territory's Traveler and which one was Saint Dane. The voice reached 1 as our tubes lowered and then every kid ran for the weapons. I stood there, not knowing what to do. I took a quick glance around, I noticed another girl was doing exactly as I was and then I saw a blonde boy run into the forest. I figured that was my only option if I didn't want to die before finding and stopping Saint Dane. I ran into the nearest forest opening, which was luckily right behind me. I hid behind a tree, listening to the sounds of screams and yells coming from where I was just before. I waited for all the chaos and noise to die down before I took a peek out from behind the tree at the tent. No more weapons were left. Great. There was also four kids bodies lying around the tent. There seemed to be noone else around so I quietly walked up to where the bodies were, looking at them. I took a peek in the tent to see if anything may have been hidden inside there. Nothing. I got up to the last body. A little boy. I looked at his fingers to see if he had a Traveler ring on them. Nothing. Well, at least I knew Jason was still alive. Then I heard a cannon. It sounded like someone was shooting at me from afar but I didn't see any evidence of that. The cannon went off four times before it stopped. I looked up into the sky, thinking of Uncle Press. He'd know how to find Saint Dane and Panem's Traveler in this situation. Then all of a sudden, a kid's face showed up digitally, I looked towards the girl's body. It was her. They were showing the kids in this jungle who died. Two more kids came up, along with their Districts, another word Jason mentioned in his letter. The face that came up next shocked me. It was the boy I was standing next to. And underneath his face were the words 'District 6'. This boy was Jason. This boy, who was laying dead next to me, was Panem's Traveler. His face disappeared from the sky and that was the last of them. I thought back to Zadaa when Saint Dane struck Loor. Maybe I could do the same for this kid as I did for Loor. I knelt down on my knees and as I was about to place my hand on his chest, a rock flew past my head. I stopped what I was doing and looked up. A well-built black kid was about ten feet away from me. He'd almost knocked me out with a rock, I didn't have time to heal Jason. I ran for my life from this guy, who began chasing after me, yelling obscenities and throwing more rocks at my head. I ran deep into the bushes and then fell down a hill. I was about to scream but I realised that would give me away so I held it in. I sat at the bottom of this hill that I fell down and heard the guys footsteps distancing from me. And this is where I am now. I need to find Saint Dane before one of these other kids kill me. But I have no clue what he looks like and no time to heal Jason so he can tell me. I didn't see another District 6 face come up in the sky so my only other option is to find his acolyte. They're sure to tell me. I have to finish this journal here before that black kid, or anyone else for that matter, finds me before I find Jason's acolyte. I just hope noone finds them either.

**Chapter 3**

_Second Earth_

"Ohmygod, poor Bobby!" Courtney stood up in worry.

"Courtney, don't worry!" Mark tried calming his friend.

"Don't worry? Bobby's on a territory being hunted down by kids our age and you're telling me not to worry?" Courtney steamed.

"He went through Games similar to this on Quillan, remember?" Mark retaliated.

"And look how Quillan turned out!" Courtney yelled.

"Yeah, but, Court-" Mark started.

"No, Mark! Another Traveler is dead! How many more lives have to be spared before Saint Dane is defeated? Bobby included." Courtney screamed, almost in tears.

She ran downstairs.

"Wait, where are you going?" Mark asked as he chased after her.

"To Panem!" She answered as she began walking out the door.

Mark chased after her. He caught up to her outside Garden Paultry. He tugged at the green hood on her back.

"Courtney!" He said harshly as she turned around, "Remember what happened last time we went to another territory? Bobby's told us it's not good to mix territories, it'll be the same, maybe even worse, if you go to Panem!"

"I don't care! As far as I'm concerned, the way this territory runs, Panem deserves what it gets! It shouldn't be pitting kids in a fight to the death against one another" She replied, wiping the tears from her face.

"What about Quillan?" Mark asked, taking her to the tree in the middle of the park and sitting down on the ledge that surrounded it, "You didn't react this way back then"

"Quillan was different," Courtney sobbed, "It's games seemed fun and easy to win. The Challengers had no weapons except themselves. Panem's tributes as Jason called them in the letter have actual weapons. Bobby has nothing to defend himself with."

"Bobby's smart, Courtney. He'll find Jason's acolyte and Saint Dane's identity" Mark told her.

"He was almost killed with a rock trying to heal Jason! How is that smart?" Courtney weeped.

"Hey, hey. He was trying to do the right thing. Can you imagine if he'd left Loor on Zadaa and chased Saint Dane to Quillan straight away?" Mark asked.

"I know, I know. He's a good person. But in his type of situation right now, you need to rely on your wits not your kindness!" Courtney sobbed some more, resting her head on Mark's shoulder.

"I know, Court, I know" Mark said as he hugged her.

As he was hugging Courtney, he noticed his ring was glowing. He jumped out of the hug and covered it.

"My ring's glowing" He told her.

"The alleyway!" She told him, pointing to the alleyway behind Garden Poultry. They ran for it as the ring's notes became louder. They arrived around the back of the alleyway, behind Garden Poultry.

Mark took his ring off and placed it on the ground. Once the usual notes had stopped, there was another leaf. Bobby's next journal. He and Courtney sat down on the ground next to each other, beginning to read the journal, hoping for the best.

**Chapter 4**

_Panem_

I know you're probably worried about me, guys, from what I wrote in my last journal but don't. I'm fine. Seriously. I found Jason's acolyte and she helped me identify Saint Dane. We've teamed up. We needed to. Anyway, I'll tell you what happened after I last wrote. I had just finished writing my journal when I heard footsteps to the left of me. I got up, feeling the need to run away before this kid gets the chance to kill me.

"Pendragon?" I heard a girl's voice ask behind me as I began to sneak away.

I turned around to see a little girl with curly blonde hair step out from behind a tree.

"Are you Pendragon?" She asked me.

"Yeah," I replied awkwardly, "How could you tell?"

"I was running from the District 11 boy when I came across you writing your journal" She answered.

When she said that, I realised who she was.

"You're Jason's acolyte" I said.

"My name's Starry" She introduced herself, holding out her hand.

I shook it.

"So, Saint Dane's here?" I asked.

"He is" She replied.

"Can you take me to him?" I asked her.

"If we don't get killed first" She replied, motioning for me to follow her.

We sneaked through the large array of trees until we came across a wide area. Starry stopped me and pointed to a blonde boy who was sleeping next to a blonde girl and another boy.

"Is that him?" I whispered.

She just nodded. So I'd finally found Saint Dane. A lesson I took back from Eelong was that if you think you're in a dangerous situation, look up. And this looked more dangerous than it seemed. I looked up and noticed a girl on the tree above Saint Dane and the other kids. We noticed the kids disappear out of thin air, along with Saint Dane. I heard no cannon though.

"The Capitol can control where we are and some events" Starry informed me.

The Capitol must be like what Veego and LaBerge were on Quillan. So much for no Gamemakers. All of a sudden, a big burst of fire suddenly came rushing toward us. We ran back in the direction we came from. Running around the path of the trees that would catch on fire. We made it safely onto a hill, where Starry had made a little tent. And this is where I'm writing this journal from. I know it is short, guys, but it needs to be if we don't want to die. At least I know what Saint Dane looks like. And as long as Starry and I work together, we should be safe.

**Chapter 5**

_Second Earth_

"See, he's getting close" Mark said.

"Close? Saint Dane and his friends disappeared out of thin air and they were almost burnt to death, Mark" Courtney said.

"But they weren't. They got out of the path of the fire" Mark stated.

"And what about Saint Dane? If these so called Capitol Gamemakers can put him anywhere on the territory, Bobby will get killed before he finds him!" Courtney said, getting up.

"Don't say that!" Mark yelled, getting up, "We know Bobby. If anyone can survive this thing, it's Bobby"

"What if these Gamemakers of Panem know what Bobby is? What if they're working for Saint Dane? They'll be moving each of them further away from each other" Courtney stated.

"You have a point, Courtney, but what if they're just normal citizens of Panem, huh? With no idea of Travelers and territories?" Mark asked her, "You know what, you need some Garden Poultry fries to cheer you up"

Mark led her out of the alleyway and into Garden Paultry.

"I don't need fries, Mark" Courtney said coldly.

"Garden Poultry fries always cheer Bobby up when he's in a bad mood," Mark told her as they lined up, "And you know what Bobby says"

"'Garden Poultry fries are the best fries in the world, in fact, they're so good-" She began quoting Bobby.

"'They might even stop Saint Dane's evillness'" Mark and Courtney chimed together.

They bought some fries and took them back to Bobby's house.

"I guess you're right, Mark," Courtney said, "Bobby's the Lead Traveler. He can look after himself"

Mark sat down on the couch next to her, "Otherwise, why would his Uncle Press have trusted him with the duty, right?"

"Right" Courtney said, "I just want him to hurry up and stop Saint Dane at the turning point so he can come home. I miss him"

"I miss him, too, Courtney," Mark told her, "I miss him every time he goes to a territory. And I worry about him as much as you do"

"You don't show it" she said.

"Because I know him," Mark replied, "He's my best friend and I know what he's like. How many territories has he saved? And he even gave Veelox a second chance with Ibara."

"Quillan's the only territory that's lost" Courtney said.

"Exactly. And that was only because Nevva betrayed her own duties as a Traveler and her home territory. And there's noone to betray anything on Panem," Mark told her, "Just Bobby"

"Just Bobby" Courtney repeated her friend.

"To save the territory" They chimed together.

As they began to start eating more fries, Mark's ring started glowing again. He took it off and threw it on the ground as they watched it grow and sing the usual notes. Another leaf journal had arrived. This time, Courtney got up to pick it up.

"I want to read this one aloud" She told Mark.

"Feel free" Mark said as he smiled and placed the fries down on the coffee table.

Courtney cleared her voice and began reading.

**Chapter 6**

_Panem_

Okay, I know it doesn't look good for me when you first read this journal but it worked out. Trust me. After I finished writing my last journal, I told Starry to look after the camp and make a fire if she wanted to. I went off in search of Saint Dane as soon as it got dark. How dumb am I? I went off looking for an evil demon in the darkness of the night. I know, stupid, huh? It was obvious that he'd probably be where the tent where the weapons were so that's where I went. There was nobody there.

"Pendragon!" I heard Starry calling my name.

No, noone could have found her. We were sure that would be a safe hiding place. I ran through the bushes, following her screams of "No, don't kill me, please". I managed to get to our tent and hid behind a tree close to it. I peeked out and watched as Saint Dane slashed her open with a sword. He is a cruel being, I'll give him that. He was with two other boys and two girls, they stood there, standing around for a bit then kept moving downhill. I heard the cannon blast and saw Starry's face come up in the sky. So, I couldn't do anything for Jason's acolyte either. Anyway, I decided to quietly stalk them. Wherever Saint Dane was, there was sure to be a turning point at one stage. It grew to be morning. I must of fallen to sleep behind a tree. I looked up to the sky and noticed two girls on separate trees above Saint Dane, who was sleeping next to a blonde haired girl. The girl on the tree directly above Saint Dane and that girl was cutting the branch of the tree, which had a wasp's nest on it. I quickly stood up, watching from behind the tree. The branch fell directly onto the blanket Saint Dane and the blonde girl were laying on and wasps began flying out in every direction. Saint Dane and the blondie ran straight for the main tent and the wasps followed after. I watched from behind the tree as the girl who cut the branch climbed down the tree. I heard the cannon go off as I ran towards the direction the wasps were going in. I just hoped that wasn't Saint Dane. Although, that would have been great, I wanted him to know I was here on this territory. Anyway, skip the boring bits, I know they'd put Courtney to sleep, to the part where I found out the turning point of a territory just by hearing a cannon. I heard the cannon and checked the sky to make sure it wasn't Saint Dane. It wasn't. It was the black kid who threw a rock at my head.

Then I heard roars coming from the middle of the forest. I saw three black well-built tigers. Well, no, not tigers, they looked more like Klees. They kind of made me think of Kasha. I shook my head, though. I couldn't be thinking of her at a time like this. They were either after two of the other kids or Saint Dane. So I followed them from my direction. They ended up to where the tent was. Only the tent was replaced with a giant tin thing that looked like a caravan without wheels. I hid behind the caravan thing out of view of the giant cats and looked up onto the roof. I saw Saint Dane holding the other blonde boy in a headlock and the brunette haired girl holding a bow and arrow at them. I knew I had to help her. But how? I looked down at the grass and then noticed my Traveler ring reflect the caravan thing's glare. It gave me an idea. I held up my hand with my ring on it to show Saint Dane. I looked up to see how he'd react. He glanced towards it and then all of a sudden, this Cato he was posing as, his eyes began fading to brown as Saint Dane came down to meet me.

"Congratulations, Pendragon," He told me, "You saved Panem"

"I can save anything if I try" I told him.

"You're forgetting Quillan, my dear boy" He said.

"I tried my best there but it was Nevva, not me" I told him.

"Think what you want," He replied, "But there's one main question you should be asking yourself, Pendragon"

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Man, I really hate this guy.

He aligned himself up so his back was against the caravan thing.

"Can you save your home territory?" He replied, "Second Earth!"

He then disappeared into the caravan thing. Like he was a ghost. He went through a thick object. The jungle began lighting up. There was some announcement as I started writing this journal but I couldn't be bothered listening, I needed to focus on this journal. So, yeah, I saved Panem from ultimate doom. After I finish this journal, I'm going to try the exact same thing Saint Dane did. And if that works, I'm coming home.


End file.
